1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a chip resistor element.
2. Description of Related Art
In general, when a chip resistor element is used for a long period of time while exposed to an external environment, an undesired reaction may be generated in a component such as an internal electrode of the chip resistor element, such that reliability of the chip resistor element may be decreased or performance of the chip resistor element may be lost. For example, a metal such as silver (Ag), commonly used as a material of the internal electrode, may be easily sulfurized to form an undesirable reactant (for example, Ag2S) and cause disconnections.
Conventionally, a method of replacing the internal electrode or forming a protection layer on the internal electrode has been suggested in order to solve these problems. However, in this method, it is difficult to secure a high level of conductivity, and plating properties may be degraded, such that a plating layer for an external electrode may not be properly formed or adhesion strength thereof with respect to a lower structure may be reduced, such that a problem such as delamination may occur.